Abstain
by Queen of ZaDaTr
Summary: Dib vows to give up any interaction with Zim and Tak for forty days during a bet with Gaz. But can he really keep the vow that long when the Irkens decide to play a domination game?Rated for situations in upcoming chapters.ZaDaTr
1. Forty Days

I sat in the living room flipping through the channels on the big screen television. Gaz was sitting in her chair and I was lounging on the couch. I stopped on some sort of music television channel for the brief entertainment news. A skinny girl with blonde hair and fifty piercing was standing amidst a crowd.

"Today is the first day of lent! All you Christians out there better give up something and soon! Easter is a coming!" Images of people crying in front of shrimp shops were shown on the screen and I scoffed at them.

"Like its that hard to give up something for 40 days!" I leaned further into the couch and looked at Gaz across the room. "I know you couldn't give up that game for 40 days."

Gaz lifted one eyebrow and glared at me. "That's why I'm an atheist." I turned away from her and continued flipping through channels. "I bet you couldn't give up your aliens for lent." I turned and looked at her and she smirked at me.

"I could give up following Zim! It would be no problem." I crossed my arms and stared at her as she played her game.

"It would take a whole lot of willpower, and you are forgetting I said alienS. That means her too."

Tak had built a base in the neighborhood recently. She still hadn't forgiven Zim for defeating her and she was determined to destroy the Earth before he even got close. That is no big deal considering how moronic Zim is. It was more trouble for me; however, because Tak is actually good at what she does.

"Tak is no problem either." I stood up and walked towards Gaz. "So what do I get if I 'hold out' ." I lifted my fingers in the air to represent parenthesis marks.

Gaz continued playing her game and gave a weak sigh. "Fifty bucks."

"And?"

"AND I won't hit your face for a week." I held out my hand to her but she just grunted.

"Deal!" I turned and was about to walk out of the door but spun around. "I can't totally give them up, they are both in my class!" I had to sit between them every day as they glared at each other and flung erasers at each other's head. Sadly my head was hit most of the time.

"Fine, you can see them at school and talk to them casually. But no going over their houses or interacting with them out of school. And absolutely no touching them."

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO TOUCH THEM?" I yelled, trying to act completely and utterly disgusted. But the truth is that I'm not disgusted by the idea at all, and I have to admit that they didn't seem disgusted either. Tak would casually rub past me and glide her fingertips across the small of my back causing me to shiver slightly. We'd often exchange glances across the classroom or lunch hall and I could feel my face start to heat up when she smiled at me.

Zim was another matter entirely. While Tak would flirt with me casually, Zim would yell and fight with me. We would get so worked up and heated that I would become slightly aroused. He brought out the masochistic side in me and the clawing and hair pulling only made things worse, or better. Whenever our bodies were close together I would find myself grinding my pelvis against his leg. He didn't seem to mind either and he often played back. But it never went farther than that, and no matter how hard I hoped he always walked away with a large smile across his face.

But I wasn't about to let Gaz know my true motives for associating with the Irkens. The last thing I needed was her taunting me about that. I had to keep this bet and put aside my interactions for a little while.

"OK, I'll only see them at school. But if Zim hits me I can't help but hit back." Gaz nodded and I walked out of the door. After I closed the door behind me I heard her give out a chuckle. "I can do this! I know I can!" I yelled into the door. But I knew I couldn't. I stood up straighter and started walking towards the school. If Gaz noticed I would tell her I was going to check out the zombie gerbils. I may be 16 but I'm still coming up with that same excuse that I used on Miss Bitters. I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the street when I felt something tickle the nape of my neck.

I spun around and pulled my hands out of my pockets to find myself facing Tak.

"Hello human." She snarled. Tak was about 1 inch shorter than me. Zim however was as tall as me. No small feat for an Irken, but Earth's gravity is weaker than Irk's and the invaders had experienced growth spurts. Tak smiled up at me and poked me in the chest with her finger. Her hologram looked the same as before only her hair was longer.

"I can't talk to you." I managed to say and turned around. I quickly started to walk away. Follow me! I screamed in my mind, and she did. She strategically put her foot in front of mine and I tripped forward and fell on the sidewalk. I rolled over and Tak landed over me. She was straddling my hips and had a hand on either side of my head. I gulped very loudly and she smiled.

She put her face very close to mine and whispered, "What is it about this you find so… enticing?" Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and touched the edge of my ear. Even though the projection of her tongue looked human it felt totally different. The Irken tongue was something I had studied and I loved the feeling of it on my skin. I felt a shiver course through my body and radiate around my crotch. Her tongue slid out of her mouth again but this time she glided it across my neck and I gave out a small moan. I felt myself stiffen and Tak laughed.

She pushed herself off of me and stood up. "Bye Dib." She smiled playfully and walked off in the direction of her base. I lay on the ground seemingly burning all over with temptation. These creatures were always teasing! I groaned and stood up when I finally cooled down and softened up.

"I didn't touch her, the deal is still on.." I decided against going to the school, lest I bump into any more temptation. As I turned the handle to my house I looked at the setting sun. 


	2. Close Encounter

This chapter is a little intense. It definently gets into more of the sexual stuff. Sorry about the sucky first chapter, haha. But the rest of the story is more based off my own ideas rather than the contest that i orignally made this story for.

Invader Zim is pwnd by Viacom

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the after effect of a dream haunting me. In my subconscious world I relived yesterday, only Tak went where I wanted her to.

_She smiled at me and leaned down to my face. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and I reached up and grabbed the back of her neck. Her hand slid into my pants and massaged me and a rush of ecstasy went through my body._

Then the alarm clock rang. I sat up in bed to discover a large mound growing from the center of my groin. A quick trip to the bathroom fixed that little problem and I settled back into my bed. One day without touching her and I was already having problems! I thought of running into the streets and cuffing my hands behind my back and letting her have me.

Thoughts of Zim also flooded my mind. I hadn't seen him yesterday, thank goodness. I don't think I could have survived a heated argument with him after what I experienced with Tak. But I just couldn't stay in my house for the rest for over a month! The whole point was to prove to Gaz that I had the will power to survive this little test. I got out of my bed and slipped on a swollen eyeballs t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. They fit especially snug around the top.

"That should keep you down." I stared at my nether regions and laughed. "Fucking hormones." I walked into the hallway and jumped down the stairs two at a time, landing at the bottom with a loud thud. I grabbed a waffle and my bag and started off to school with Gaz tagging behind.

"I saw you yesterday with Tak." She muttered. I swallowed loudly but pretended not to be alarmed. "Nice job keeping your hands down." Gaz smiled slightly and walked ahead of me, clicking her game in her hands. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and started laughing loudly.

"What's so funny pig?" a deep voice questioned fiercely.

"Oh no," I said aloud. "I can't handle this now!" I turned around and was eye-to-eye with Zim. He was still wearing that same old costume but his height added to the attraction. He was muscular compared to my thin body. Zim walked forward and pressed his broad chest against mine. I could feel the heat from his slick muscles hit my bony frame. He moved forward pushing me into the yard of one of my neighbors.

"Tak told me something interesting dirt boy," Zim's eyes narrowed and his claws dug into my shoulder. "Apparently you let her touch you." Zim's claws dug deep and hard into my skin and I moaned softly as my knees collapsed. He quickly lifted me up and pulled his claws out of my back. I could feel the blood slowly drip out of the wound.

"What do you care?" I snarled at him. He glared at me, I was leading him on and we both enjoyed it. He moved closer to me again, this time shoving me against a wall. I felt a thin sheet of perspiration cover my skin when he pressed against me. His hand was digging into my thigh while his other was tangled in my hair. I kept my arms by my side to avoid breaking the bet, this was now something I wanted to prove to myself. Zim narrowed one of his eyes and pressed his crotch up against me hardly.

"It matters to me because she can't win anything." He moved his mouth to my ear. "Not even you." He breathed slowly into my ear, fiercely slammed his crotch into mine, and released me. He walked away towards the school happily and I fell into the grass.

"I can't do it! I just can't!" I fell sideways and let the grass cool my face off. The blood on my back had already began to dry and I sat still and breathed deeply. A quick glance at my watch let me know that it was time to get up, so I did.

I walked into class ten minutes later than everyone else. The teacher gave one look at my disheveled hair and mussed shirt and ignored the fact. I took my place between Tak and Zim in the back row of the classroom. I could feel both of them glare at each other, and at me. I tried to focus on the lesson but it was incredibly tense. I swore that the heat in the air could melt me. A piece if paper flung onto my desk from my right side, it was from Zim. He had recently discovered (in the past year or so) that frequent outbursts would get him noticed.

'What is wrong with you? You didn't even fight back you insolent beast! I will not be treated like this! I am deserving of a proper battle.'

I took out a pen and scribbled back. 'I can't touch you Zim, I can't play your games.'

He read the note and looked at me angrily. He furiously flung the paper back at me.

'That is obnoxious. I am the hunter, you are the hunted. FIGHT BACK!'

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my pocket. He let out a gust of air and began furiously scribbling various lines on his paper. I looked over at Tak and watched as she sat perfectly motionless. Her head slowly turned to face me and she flicked her tongue out of her mouth and slightly wet her lips. She winked at me and turned her head back around.

Zim had never shown any attraction to me until Tak came back. She burst into the scene and told Zim outright that she would take everything from him, including me. Back then I was turning 14 and had started to notice my attraction for Zim. I would watch him on the cameras I had placed throughout his house and I was soon pleasuring myself to his image. I loved the way his skin gleamed and the contrasts his thin muscles made on his body. I had thought I was gay until Tak came back. I have never felt any attraction to anyone of the human race but there was something so erotic about Irkens. Tak basically had no breasts but she was lacking the hard chest that Zim had. There was a supple softness to her that I didn't find in Zim. I loved the way she taunted me, and I craved the way Zim abused me.

I felt a suffocating sense of eroticism now, stuck between two beings who I couldn't want any more than I did. When the bell rang I breathed out deeply and stood up. I stretched my arms out in the air and felt Tak's arms encircle my waist. "How are we doing today?" She ran a finger along the waist band of my pants and circled herself around to my front. I couldn't help but let her lead me backwards until I was sitting on the top of my desk. She straddled my thigh and pressed herself on top of my leg. I could feel the heat radiating from between her legs and had to stifle a small moan. She pressed herself hard on me. "Gaz told me about your little bet. So that's why you seem so weak lately." Tak gave a little shriek as she was shoved off my leg.

Zim stood before me glaring at me. "What bet?" He pushed me onto the floor on top of Tak.

"This could be disqualifying unless you move your hand." She said to me angrily, more out of anger for Zim than me. My hand was pressed into her crotch and she shifted against my weight. "Or you could keep it there."

Zim's eyes grew wide when he noticed what she was doing and he lifted me up and shoved me away from her. "What are you doing Tak? He doesn't want you!"

She stood up and poked Zim in the chest. "What makes you so sure that he doesn't?"

Zim growled. "I am the superior one here! You are a genetic freak!"

Tak slapped Zim across the face but I grabbed Zim's hand before he could retaliate.

I had learned that females were rare in the Irken species. Ever since they started genetically engineering their young there was less need for two different sexes. Females were considered to be genetic malfunctions, but they were also more aggressive than most of the males.

"If anyone is a freak it is you!" Tak screamed and kicked Zim square in the penis. He shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Tak grinned evilly at the crying Zim but smiled sweetly at me as she walked out of the classroom.

"That… heinous… bitch…" Zim rocked slightly on the ground. I heard a buzzing sound from his pak and he stood back up. "What is it that you see in her?" He had a disgusted look on his face and looked into my eyes. Then his face clarified and turned malevolent. "What bet was she talking about?"

He had remembered what she said. I stammered, "I can't touch you."

"But you touched her pretty nicely fool!" Zim pushed me over the desk again and I hit the floor with a thud. He leaned his face down to mine. "Why just me?"

"I can't touch her either!" I screamed. "I can't touch either of you!" I lifted myself up so that my arms were supporting my weight on the floor. "I want to see if I can resist it."

Zim stared at me curiously. "You may be able to hold out from her but you can't from me." He forcefully lifted me up and grabbed the back of my neck and my back. He pulled me close to him and held my hands behind my back. "If you can't touch me, I'll touch you." Zim pressed his mouth to mine and I opened my mouth in response. His tongue was long and thin and smooth in between the ridges.

Years of eating waffles and living in Earth's atmosphere had made Zim slightly immune to water, so My saliva didn't bother him. His tongue was surprisingly flexible and it encircled mine. His left hand pulled at my hair and I moaned loudly. He shoved me against the wall and I felt as if I was about to explode. My penis grew harder every time he pulled at me and my jaw flexed in perfect motion with his.

He slipped his right hand down into the back of my pants, thereby releasing my hands, and squeezed my buttocks. My hands were balled into fists against the wall. I moaned loudly and orgasmed against him. He smiled, pulled away, and I collapsed onto the floor panting. "I told you I would win." He cackled and walked towards the door. When he reached the door he called out, "You never laid a hand on me dirt monster, good job." He smiled manically, victory shining in his eyes, and he walked out of the door.

I went straight home to change my clothes and buried my face into my pillow. The feelings that Zim had given me were all that I had waited for. I was swept in a pure ecstasy over the way he touched me, the way he kissed me, and even the way he hurt me. I wanted more, I could never get enough of that sweet rapture. An image of Zim naked burst into my mind and I began to rapidly wonder what it would feel like to have his body against me, penetrating me, feeling every part of me.

The couple days that I had gone without feeling Irken skin made me want to ravish them even more. I wanted to feel every part of Zim, to know and discover every inch, and to take him inside of me. I tossed violently back in forth in my bed with my imagination running rampant. How would he feel? How would SHE feel?

Tak was another being entirely, the same ridged tongue, the same liquid skin, but a whole different form. I wondered if she felt as good inside as I imagined. Would she be easy and smooth or hard and rough? I wanted to enclose my member inside of her and plunge into her. I wanted to hear her scream my name in ecstasy! I reached inside of my pants and released myself for the second time.

I lay sideways, my head relaxing on the blue sheets of my bed. My room was littered with recording equipment and swollen eyeballs logos but the color scheme was still blue. For a moment I felt as if the blue color was the only thing keeping me calm, if the room was red I am sure I would go absolutely insane with temptation. But being alone in my room only caused every cell of my mind to race and seethe with fantasy. I sat up on my bed and stared at the mirror across from me. My own reflection looked almost alien to me. My face had a reddish tint around my eyes and my large scythe was loose and had stray hairs sticking up. My eyes were surrounded by a ring of dark purple, I looked as if I hadn't slept in weeks. "All this for two days?" The surprise of it all caught up with me.

Tak and Zim had been teasing me more today, that was for sure, but I still shouldn't look so bad. But just the knowledge that I couldn't touch them, just knowing that I couldn't slide my fingers over their skin or tease them back, it tore me apart with frustration. I stood up and straightened my clothes, ran a comb quickly through my hair, and walked downstairs.

* * *

HAHAHA! I love this part. What is Dibby going to do? He is so confused!!!!

I might edit some of this but I am going to wait a little while longer to post the rest of the chapters. Take in mind that I made this a long time ago. lol

Please review if you enjoyed/hated it! Let me know what you think!


	3. Both

I would like to thank my audience for enjoying my story. All one of you that is. I'd be lucky if there were two.

Anyhow this is chapter three of the marvelous-not so marvelous- story. I am going to warn the people out there that this is rated M for a reason. I had a girl from deviantart go on someone else's account to read it. I don't want that happening.

Invader Zim is pwned by Viacom

* * *

As I walked out of the door I knew exactly where I was heading. I walked down the paved sidewalk, glancing every now and then at the sepia toned sky. I stopped less than two blocks away in front of a tall white-brick building. Tak still had the guise of being the 'Weenie Man's' daughter and her choice of residence clearly showed that. Her base was about two stories tall, but thin, with a Greek columns in the shape of weenies on either side of the door. I had only been inside once, when I had managed to sneak past Tak while she was battling Zim. That day I had also managed to encode her house's computer with a specialized entry code. I typed the code into my communicator and the front door opened for me.

Inside the house there was perfect evidence of the Irken who lived there. Strange tubing and metallic equipment was fastened to almost every bit of wall. The inside was sparse, none of the 'human' commodities that Zim had placed in his house. Tak had only screens, equipment, and various droids wandering around. I strolled casually into the center of the room. "Tak!" I glanced around, hoping to see her anywhere but didn't spy her. I turned swiftly on one foot and placed my hand on the silver doorknob.

"Human," came a soft response from behind me. When I turned around Tak stood facing me, her violet eyes glistening with what I could only hope was lust. Her green skin seemingly glowed compared to the gray background of her house. She was in Invader protocol uniform but she still took my breath away. I walked up to her and she touched her fingertip to the bottom of my chin. Grinning slightly, she pulled my face closer to hers and kissed my lips softly. "I had a feeling you would come back to me. I knew Zim didn't quite do it for you." Her gaze looked deeply into my face. "He can never win you, Dib. You are far too rare. Most of your species is disgusting." Her eyes never left mine as she reached up and pulled off my glasses. My heart was pounding louder, just the proximity at which I was standing to her was almost too much for me to stand. I moved a step closer to her and she flung my glasses to the ground, her hand was still positioned under my jaw.

"Touch me." She whispered and with a flash of her eyes I was willing to believe that her mind games worked. I lifted my hands up and gently stroked her long antenna with my index finger. Slightly purring she brought her arms around my waist and lifted her face up to mine. She opened her mouth and embraced me, but I lifted my hands into the air. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue out to touch my tongue. I felt the heat from her skin as it sizzled with the moisture from my mouth. She whimpered but still probed my mouth with her tongue.

_So she has a thing for pain too._ I thought and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She licked and massaged my tongue, so delicate for such a strong person. Her fingers ran along the bottom of the shirt and she lifted it up slightly so that my skin was bare. With one hand still hovering above her head, I reached down delicately and lifted her shirt up to the same level as she had mine. She moved her torso close to me and pressed her stomach to mine. Finally I knew what it felt like to have the smooth Irken skin against mine. We kissed and rubbed that small patch of skin back and forth to the beating of my heart.

She pulled away from me and pulled her shirt down. "Dib," she looked down at the floor then back up to my face. "You want me more than him, don't you?" Her eyes flashed again but I shook off the effect of her trick.

"I want you both." I replied meekly, the blood slowly fading away from my face.

"You can't have us both!" She yelled at me and pushed me away when I moved closer. "It is either me or him! I will not settle for anything less!" The delicate attitude that I had seen in Tak only moments ago had now vanished and I sensed the anger that lay within her. "You can either choose scum or a goddess."

I looked at her questioningly and sighed loudly. "You can't just make me do whatever you want." I felt the anger and frustration that had been building up in me rise to the surface. "I have feelings too, and they are just as valid as yours are!" She stared at me, her mouth hanging open. She turned away, crossed her arms on her chest, and lifted her head defiantly. Before I even had a chance to speak again she ordered me to leave with a wave of her hand.

I stood outside of her tall house and sat down on the slate steps. Now I had realized why some part of me wanted to continue this test. Temptation took two forms for me and I couldn't have both. Tak and Zim were both of the same species but each one had different qualities. No matter who I chose I couldn't win, and I guess neither could they. I walked home, feeling both confused and upset.

* * *

Angsty isn't he? Yes the poor little Dib wants both because he is greedy and hormonal. I love how Tak and Zim are competing with each other to see who can, in essence, own Dib. But I think it is something more than ownership to TAk. I'll let you out there make up your own mind about Zim...


	4. Your Choice is Made For You

Ok I am going to warn the shy people out there that this is NAUGHTY stuff. I am talking about SMEX. Thats right... I recently gave a copy of this story to a gay guy and he seemed to like it. Which i suppose means it is not horrible. Unlike my typing skills right now.

Anyhow good stuff and the end are ahead!

Viacom pwns Invader Zim and just about everything else...

* * *

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything. Thoughts of the two Irkens were plaguing my mind. But I had come up with a decision after hours of unrest, tossing around in my bed.

The sky was a dark blue, the moon shone brightly into my room and cast strange shadows over everything. I glanced quickly at the clock: 12:45. After slipping on my coat over my black 'I Believe' shirt I walked the short distance across the hallway to Gaz's room. The dark pink of her room gave the illusion that a sweet girl slept there, after all these years she still hadn't changed the color. I put a small note on her dresser telling her where I would be and that I had given up the bet. IWho needs money anyway?/I I ran down the steps two at a time and pushed open the front door entering into the cold night.

The moon was brighter outside, the air was crisp and hurt my lungs when I breathed in too deeply. I glanced down the street at the glowing green base and my mind was filled with emotion. Every moment with Zim flooded my heart and the passion I felt for him threatened to surge out of my mouth and into the air. "Zim," I muttered softly. But I turned away from his house and headed down the street.

I stopped in front of Tak's base and walked up to the door, every step I took sealing the fate of my plan. I reached a shaking hand up to the door (fist in a ball ready to knock) when it suddenly opened. Light flooded my eyes and I was pulled into the house by Tak.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist me!" Tak let out a long laugh and pushed her lips against mine. My head was reeling from the sudden impact of our bodies colliding with each other. Tak pulled her face away from mine and wrapped her long arms around my waist. She was without her disguise and her violet colored eyes gleamed at me with a look that I knew was triumph and pure joy. I smiled at her and kissed her again, pressing my lips hardly against hers.

She reached up and pulled my coat off my shoulders; letting it fall to the floor, and I probed her mouth with my tongue. Her body pressed against mine and my hands began to explore her body. I lifted her shirt off, she stepped away to allow me to, and she lifted mine off. We stood near each other, examining the similarities and differences in our flesh. Her chest was smooth and primarily flat with the exception of two small mounds on her chest.

"So you do have breasts…" I was astonished. They were so small and smooth, lacking nipples. I walked up to her and bent down letting my tongue taste her flesh. She moaned and pressed her breast to my face. The skin here grew warmer the more that I played with it. My hands sought for her pants and I kissed her torso.

"Dib," she moaned and unlatched her own pants. I pulled them down and let my kisses find her soft sex. Hairless, it was smooth like her whole body. It was shaped like a human vagina and I felt myself growing stiff and hard with every passing moment. She moaned louder when my fingers spread open the lips of her vagina. She seemingly glowed with the heat, the unbearable wet heat.

"Down," I managed to mutter as I pulled off my pants and shoes and sent them flying across the floor. I sat on the floor and urged her on my lap. Every part of me screamed to be inside of her and I obeyed. She positioned herself over me and I slid into her softly and slowly, feeling every inch enter her. She moaned, softer this time, my hands were on her hips guiding her down. She started riding me, up and down, her whole body gyrated against me. My face grew hot and I tried to keep up with her. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, feel the sweat grow on my face, and see nothing but Tak.

"Dib!" she called out to me, her face contorted in pleasure. She rode me harder and rougher, I felt to the brink of explosion and when I did she sighed with relief and came. My penis fell limp, she lay next to me, and I bathed in the afterglow. Tak's eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. I closed my eyes; only for a second, and opened them when I heard her scream.

"GET OUT! He is mine!" Tak screamed and I launched up. Zim stood at the other end of the house, laser raised. His face was frozen in a look of pure malice and anger.

"No, he's mine! I claimed him first!" Zim walked up to the naked Tak and placed the barrel of the gun to her head. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tak was frozen in fear and I saw a slick moisture (sweat?) gather on her body. The laser was yellow and red, long and thin. I had seen a video of Zim's where one of those were used on an escaping Vort prisoner, it works instantly to kill the enemy but it leaves no mess.

"No," I stood up. I was naked and defenseless. Zim turned his head slightly to look at me, the laser was still placed on Tak's head. "Zim don't, please don't kill her. I have made my choice."

Zim smiled evilly and glared back at Tak. "I can see that." His voice was raspy and eerily calm. "But I have decided to make one for you." Before I could scream, Zim had fired the laser and Tak fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"No!" I screamed and ran to Tak's side. I lifted her head into my lap. Her eyes were still open but they started to fog over. Tears came into my eyes and I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye," I whispered to her for the last time.

I turned back to Zim, standing up and letting Tak's head rest on the floor. "How could you?" I glared into his eyes, "How could you!" My hands went flailing into his chest as hard as I could but I was forcefully pushed away.

"How could I? Don't you even ask me that!" Zim shoved my body against the wall. "I had you first," he dropped his weapon and undid his pants, "and I will have you forever!"

My face was pressed against the wall, Zim was pressed against my back, and he forced himself into me. I groaned loudly, both hating and enjoying the act. I could feel his breath against my neck, I could feel his member pulsating inside of me, and I closed my eyes. Tak lay only three feet away from where Zim was fucking me.

It seemed an eternity when Zim came inside of me and threw me to the floor. He redid his pants and grabbed his weapon. "Get up and get dressed." I pulled myself off of the floor and put my clothes on, feeling the Irken's stare on me the entire time. When I looked into Zim's eyes I didn't see the anger that I expected, what I saw was pain.

"I can't make you feel any better Dib." Zim said my name with a stark coldness and I could do nothing but wait for him to continue. "But I can be your lover forever, I can protect you and give you more than she could ever give you." He walked up to me and placed his hand against the side of my face. In his eyes I saw anger, I saw pain, but I saw my only choice and my only future.

"I wish I hated you," I said, tears filling my sight once again. "I want to hate you so much." I bent forward and pressed my lips to his kissing him hardly. "But I don't."

As we walked out of the house; leaving Tak on the floor, I couldn't help but adding in my mind: _But I can't love you either._

_

* * *

_

How did y'all like it? That was the mighty conclusion. I shoudl; have made it all romantic but I wnated to leave a twist and painful ending. Poor Dib, I can never make him be happy!

So what have been your opinions on this piece of rubbish? I am interested in what you think!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
